1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for positioning a garment fabric with respect to a clinching die of a button setting machine.
2. Prior Art:
There are known various button setting machines generally including a punch and a die coacting together to clinch a button body and a tack with a garment fabric sandwiched therebetween, and an indicator for designating a position of the die with which a predetermined portion of the garment fabric is to be registered. The indicator comprises a slender rod or needle reciprocably movable, in timed relation to the movement of the punch, into and out of a position where a downwardly bent end of the needle is held in registry with the die. The bent end of the needle must be spaced a considerable distance from the die so as not to damage the garment fabric during reciprocation of the needle and the setting operation of the garment fabric onto the die. The needle indicator thus arranged has a significant drawback in that visual positioning operation would require highly experienced dexterity on the part of an operator. Due to the reliance on eye measurement, another drawback is that positioning operation would be rendered time consuming and precise attachement of the button to the garment could not be expected.